Nouvelle ère
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.10] Que croit-il, cet ange traitre? Il croit que je vais le laisser revenir au Paradis après ce qu'il a fait? Gadreel ne mérite pas de revenir, je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il ne puisse plus trahir les anges et son nouveau dieu, moi.


**Hello! Un nouvel OS sur le 9.10! Cette fois, il s'agit d'un texte du point de vue de Metatron, un personnage que l'on voit vraiment peu. Plusieurs mentions à Gadreel également!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber sur cette petite ville que j'ai adopté. Elle est très petite, il n'y aurait aucun risque de se perdre. La première fois que je suis venu dans cette ville, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et je mûrissais encore mon plan céleste pour renverser la tyrannie des archanges. Alors qu'en pensant à eux, ma Grâce bourdonne déjà de rage, cet endroit me calme et m'empêche de me déchainer sur ce peuple. C'est un peuple bien primitif d'ailleurs. Mais Dieu aimait l'humanité, alors je m'engage à ne pas toucher ces mortels de ma vengeance. Je ne m'en prendrais qu'à ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon règne, foi du Scribe de Dieu.

Je sens encore la Grâce meurtrie de l'un de mes frères dans ce bar peu fréquenté. Parti il y a peu de temps, et pourtant, cette Grâce immonde me fige encore. Gadreel, c'est le nom de l'ange à qui appartient cette mauvaise Grâce. Même chez les anges, il existe des bonnes et des mauvaises herbes. Gadreel fait partie des mauvaises graines de notre famille. Je n'oserais pas le qualifier de frère après l'erreur qu'il a commise. Que croit-il, ce scélérat, que je lui donne une chance ? Croit-il que je vais le laisser retourner au Paradis en héros alors que c'est lui qui a tout détruit ? Croit-il que je lui pardonne d'avoir fait partir le Créateur ? Ce Dieu dont j'ai tant pleuré la disparition…

Gadreel est un nom qui n'a qu'une seule signification pour les anges : trahison. Il est le symbole de la trahison, je ne ferais rien pour le changer. Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'un ange pourrait l'aider ? Même les mortels, Dean et Sam Winchester en particulier, n'ont pas confiance en lui. Sam ne sait même pas qu'il existe, mais Dean sent qu'il doit être méfiant. J'observe, je ne cesse d'observer depuis que je sais que ce traitre est là. J'observe ses agissements, ses malaises lorsqu'un ange est près de lui. Que croit-il, qu'il va retourner au Paradis impunément, que je vais le laisser régner sur ce nouveau monde avec moi ?

Non, jamais. Toutes les preuves de loyauté qu'il pourrait me donner ne me convaincraient jamais. Gadreel nous a enlevé Dieu, il m'a enlevé le seul Ami que j'avais. Je ne pouvais voir le Père, mais j'entendais sa voix. Une voix douce et puissante à la fois.

Lorsque Gadreel m'aura assez servi, je le bannirais, je l'enverrais là où il souffrira le plus. Une abomination telle que lui ne doit pas vivre. Il nous a fait tant de mal, il m'a fait tant de mal. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne reviendra pas, mais avant, je lui ferais accomplir tout ce qu'il ne veut pas faire, et il comprendra que pour avoir ma 'confiance', il devra accomplir tous les sacrifices possibles. Il sera détruit à la fin, et seul, sans amis à qui parler, sans Grâce à qui demander de la chaleur, sans ailes à protéger.

Cet être inférieur ne fera jamais partie de mon royaume, car moi, Metatron, héritier légitime que Dieu en personne a désigné pour lui succéder, bannit le traitre qui a fait entrer Lucifer dans le Jardin. Je le condamne à l'obscurité, et lorsque j'aurais accompli ma vengeance sur Michel, ils pourriront tous les deux. Et tous les anges qui tenteront d'échapper à mon règne subiront le même sort. Mais je sélectionnerais les gens de mon peuple, bien sûr.

Pas de Bartholomew ou de dauphin habillé comme une patate avec du gris, pas de chignon, pas de traitre qui voudra prendre ma place, et pas d'ange qui aime torturer !

Une nouvelle ère commence, celle que Gadreel le Traître m'aura aidé à mettre au jour. Peut-être songerais-je à alléger ses peines dans quelques siècles.

Vive le nouveau Dieu, celui que le Créateur a désigné.

* * *

**Il y a tellement d'interrogations sur les plans de Metatron que je n'ai pas pu résisté. Et personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il va laisser Gadreel être son second, mais nous verrons ce que nous réservent les nouveaux épisodes!**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, et les signes anti anges aussi (contre Metatron, hein!)**


End file.
